


The Mummy

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz as Evy, Hunter as Johnatan, Jemma as Rick O'Conell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Mummy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We uh,... found... your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it."</p><p>"No." The girl simply says.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"No... You've come to ask me about Hamunaptra."</p><p>Fitz hopes the guards didn't heard him and decides to play dumb, maybe the girl could tell him more.</p><p>"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"</p><p>"Because that's where I found it. I was there."</p><p>(A The Mummy AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> And here it is, the first chapter of the Mummy AU, a huge thanks to crystabelshalott (tumblr) for helping me with the story and the plot, and honeslty I've made her watch the movie just to get her help, so hopefully youll enjoy it too.
> 
> (also I don't own anything)

Leopold Fitz was a librarian, a normal one, in Egypt, sure it wasn't the best job, it wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to be a famous archaeologist like his parents, but for now, while he couldn't prove himself to the Benbridge scholars, that would do. But someday he would change his life, but for now he just needed to control his older brother before he tried to yet, destroy everything in the museum. While he was clumsy, yes, and destroyed a few peices here and there, but his brother had no sense of respect.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Fitz asked his half-brother as he found him laying in the sarcophagus of the museum.

"Right now, I only wish to join them." said Hunter, obviosuly drunk.

"Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours." Fitz said, taking the cigarette his borther put on a mummy's mouth.

"My dear, sweet, baby brother, I'll have you know, that at this moment my career is on a high note."

"High note? Ha! For five years you've been scrounging around Egypt, and what have you to show for it? Nothing." And that's when Lance excitedly starts scrounging around in his jacket, looking for something and Fitz sighs.

"Oh yes I do! I have something right here!"

"Oh no, not another worthless trinket. Lance, if I bring one more piece of junk to the Curator to try and sell for you." Fitz says as he picks the box from his brothes hands and suddently he realizes, this could be something.

As Fitz reads thought the hieroglyphs, Lance knows he got to his brothers weak spot.

"Where did you find this?"

"On a dig, down in Thebes." Lance starts. "My whole life I've never found anything, Leo. Tell me I've found something."

"Lance?"Fitz says looking at his brother with smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"I think you found something." Fitz says and Lance smiles so brightly that Fitz almsot wishes he hadn't say it.

* * *

"See the cartouche there, it's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it." Fitz said to his Curator, Phil Coulson.

"Could be."The Curator said, abviosly intrested in the things in front of him.

"Two questions. Who the hell is Seti the First? And was he rich?"

"He was the last Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom, said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all." Fitz answers his brother.

"Alright, good, that's good. I like this fellow, like him very much."

When the curator picks the map, Fitz knows this is big, that this might be his way to prove himself. "I've already dated it, this map is almost four thousand years old. And the hieratics over here..." Fitz stops and takes a breath. "It's Hamunaptra."

Suddently, for Fitz surprise, Coulson freezes, "My dear Fitz, don't be ridiculous, we are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth."

"Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?"

"Yes, Lance. The City of The Dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." Fitz tells his brother.

"Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes." Lance complets fro his brother.

"All we know is that the city mysteriously vanished around 2,134 B.C."

And that's when the map that was being held by Phil Coulson, catches on fire. Lance manages to recover a part of it, not the last third, that's now burned.

"You burned it!" Lance yells at Coulson, but the Curator simply lets them be.

"It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned."

"You killed my map." Lance yells once again.

"I'm sure it was a fake, anyway, I'm surprised at you, Mr. Fitz, to be so fooled."

And that's when Coulson tries to take the box, but Fitz knows that it's not fake, he knows this is the key to Hamunaptra. So he keeps the box to himself, he will not let this discovery die.

And when Coulson finally leaves them alone, Fitz asks Hunter to tell him where he found it, exactly.

He just didn't expect that his answer would be in the Cairo Prision.

Or that it would be from a girl.

"You lied to me!" Fitz yelled to his brother through the doors of the prision.

"I lie to everybody, what makes you so special?" Hunter questions.

"I'm your brother."

"That just makes you more gullible."

"You stole it from a drunk at the local Casbah?!"

"Picked her pocket, actually."

"And what is she in prison for?"Fitz asked the warden that welcomed them.

"I did not know, so when I heard you were coming, I asked her that myself."

"And what did she say?"

"Se said... she was just looking for a good time."

And that's when the guards open the door and he sees her. She's dirty and her hair is messy, and she looks like she's been there for a long time.

"But she's just a filthy criminal?" Fitz says and realizes the girl must have heard him.

"Way to go, Leo."

The girl looks at him, from head to toe, then at his brother and asks "So, who's the mate?"

"My brother, actually."

"Well, i'm sure he's not a total loss." The girl smirks.

When the warden leaves them alone, Fitz asks "We uh,... found... your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it."

"No." The girl simply says.

"No?"

"No... You've come to ask me about Hamunaptra."

Fitz hopes the guards didn't heard him and decides to play dumb, maybe the girl could tell him more.

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

"Because that's where I found it. I was there."

 **"** How do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?" Hunter asks doubting the girl, and she takes a look at him.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

"Um, well, you see..."

And that's when the girl's fists comes flying through the bars, hiting Lance square in the jaw.

Fitz looks back at his brother, then at the girl "You were actually at Hamunaptra?"

"I just decked your brother"

"Yes, well..." He says shruging "I know my brother."

At that the girl almost smiles, sensing there's some spark to the boy.

"Yeah, I was there."

"You swear?"

"Every damn day."

"No, I mean-"

"I know what you mean. I was there, alright. Seti's place. The City Of The Dead."

"What did you find? What did you see?"

"I found sand. I saw death."

And thats when warden enters. And Fitz quickly leans closer to the girl. "Could you tell me how to get there? The exact location?"

"Want to know?" Fitz nods and leans in even closer.

"Yes."

"Really want to know?" Fitz leans his face right up to the bars, nervous and excited about the possibility of a new discover.

"Yes."

And that's when the girl does something he did not excpet, she kisses him, on the mouth. "Then get me the hell outta here."

The guards, before Fitz could even react, take her away, and he can only ask one thing. "Where are they taking her?"

"To be hanged." The warden answers, like it's something he sees everyday. "Apparently, she had a very good time."

"l will give you 100 pounds to save this woman's life." Fitz begged, she was the only one that could take him to Hamunaptra.

"Sir, l would pay 100 pounds just to see her hang."

"Two hundred pounds!"

"Proceed!"

"Three hundred pounds!"

"Any last requests, pig?" The guard asked the girl.

"Yeah. Loosen the knot and let me go."

"Five hundred pounds!"

"And what else?" The man gestures at the guard and he pulls the cord.

"No!"

"Ha ha! His neck did not break! Oh, l'm so sorry. Now we must watch her strangle to death."

"She knows the location to Hamunaptra."

"You lie."

"l would never!"

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless daugther of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?"

"Yes!"

"Truly?"

"Yes! And if you cut her down, we will give you ten percent."

"Fifty percent." The warden tries to reason.

"Twenty."

" Forty."

"Thirty!"

"Twenty-five." 

"Ah! Deal." Fitz says and the warden sighs.

"Ahh! Cut her down!"

And that was it, Leopold Fitz would finally get his chance at proving himself.

* * *

"Do you really think she's going to show up?" Fitz asked his brother, still not beliving he actually freed the girl from prision.

"Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck. He may be a cowboy, but l know the breed. Her word is her word."

"Well, personally l think she's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. l don't like her one bit."

"Anyone l know?" Asked a female voice behind him and Fitz sighed.

"Um, hello."

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, Simmons?" Lance says grabbing the girls arm and shaknig her hand, and the girl quickly checks her pockets.

"Yeah. Yeah, smashing." The girl answered to Lance with a fake smile.

"Oh, no, no, l'd never steal from a partner... partner." Lance tried to reason knowing he was lost, only when the girl found her walled she relaxed and laughed.

"That reminds me-"

"No hard feelings about the-"

"Oh, no, no. Happens all the time."

"Miss Simmons. Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some kind of a flimflam? Because if it is, l am warning you-"

"You're warning me? Sir, let me put it this way: My whole damn garrison believed in this so much... that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. When we got there all we found... was sand and blood. I can take the bags, don't worry."

"Yes, yes, you're right. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all." Lance said looking at his brothers face, full of astonishment, looking at the girl walking to the boat.

"Bright good morning to all." A vocie said and Fitz reconized as the warden.

"Oh, no." Was all he could say. "What are you doing here?"

"l'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much." He said as a matter of fact,and Fitz suddently realized that it was going to be a long road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again... this is chapter two, where we see our team going to Hamunaptra, and meeting new people...  
> I don't own anything.

"Quit playin' with your glasses and cut the deck, Daisy." Said a tall, large man Simmons reconized from an early meeting at the deck.

"Without my glasses l can't see the deck to cut it, Mack."

"Simmons, sit down We could use another player." Lance called the girl as she was passing in front of the man and his new friends, the group of americans, that were trying to find the same thing they were.

"l only gamble with my life, never my money." She said smugly.

"Never? What if I were to wager five hundred dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you?" The tall, Bobbi told her, wanting to test her on.

"You're on." Jemma laughed and nodded, it was an easy bet to win.

"What makes you so confident?" Another american asked.

"What makes you?" She couldn't help but ask.

"We got a man who's actually been there." A smaller girl said.

"What a coincidence, we actually-" Lance was saying as Simmons hit him in the leg beneath the desk, "Who's play it is?"

* * *

"Didn't mean to scare you. Sorry." Simmons said as she bumped Fitz in her way to one of the rooms, dropping his books on the floor.

"The only thing that scares me, Miss Simmons, are your manners." He said picking his books from the floor.

"Still angry about that kiss, huh?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Well, if you call that a kiss." Fitz started as he saw the girl taking a few things of her bags, a few weapons. "Um, did l miss something? Are we- Are we going into battle?"

"There's somethin out there. Something underneath that sand."

"Yes, well, l'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book, actually. My brother thinks there's treasure." He told the girl in front of him, now she seemed much more relaxed, and if he was to say, pretty. Not that he didn't thought she was pretty before, even with all the dirt back in the prision, he could still see her brown eyes, but now she had a shimmer to it, he blamed the adventure for it. "What do you think's out there?"

"ln a word? Evil. The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed."

"Oh, look, l don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Miss Simmons... but l do believe one of the most famous books in history is buried there. The Book of Amun-Ra. lt contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom. lt's what first interested me in Egypt when l was a kind and that's why l came here- sort of a life's pursuit."

"And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you? Right?" The girl smirks at him.

"You know your history." He said, not being able to belive this girl, who seemed so though, and uncaring for his projects, knew about Hamunaptra and the story behind it.

"l know my treasure." She said simply, as if it didn't matter at all.

"Um... by the way... why did you kiss me?" He can't help but ask.

"l was about to be hanged. lt seemed like a good idea at the time." She says simply and Fitz storms off. "What?... Wha'd I say?"

The he hears, snikering under the table, no, it couldn't be, not Garrett, not him.

"Surprise! My good friend, you're alive! l was so very, very worried."

"Well, if it ain't my little buddy Garrett. l think l'll kill you." Simmons said angrily, he left her to rot in the desert, left her alone, to die.

"Think of my children."

"You don't have any children."

"Someday l might."

"Shut up!" She said to the man in front of her "So you're the one who's leading the Americans. l might have known. What's the scam? You take them into the desert, and then you leave 'em to rot?"

"Unfortunately, no. These Americans are smart. They pay me only half now, half when l get them back to Cairo. So this time l must go all the way."

"Them's the breaks, huh?"

"You never believed in Hamunaptra, Simmons. Why are you going back?"

"You see that boy? He saved my neck." Simmons had to admit, he was the reason she was doing that, he saved her, she could only pay him back.

"You always did have less chill than brains."

"Yeah. Good-bye, Beni." She said chucking him over the side of the barge.

"Simmons!" The man yelled, but she notices something else, foot prints, all watered, the only option could be Beni, after all he was the one pushed in the water, but he wasn't back on the boat yet, so it must be something else. Suddenly she's on alert again.

* * *

Fitz cound't belive she would kiss him just to kiss him, honeslty who would? He wasn't exactly like his brother, getting ladies as he pleased, or just to get them, he didn't like that, and he didn't want that, but still that girl did something to him.

''George Bembridge... in eighteen-sixty-'' He stopped, for some reason he couldn't foccus on nothing else but that girl. "Hmm. ''1865 was- was- Oh, for heaven's sake, man, it wasn't that good of a kiss, anyway" He said turning to his table when he saw it, a man, with a hook for a hand that slams his hand over his mouth and lifts up his hook, ready to strike.

"Where's the map?" He asks and Fitz looks to the table where the map is, unable to move or say anything. "And the key?" The man says taking his hands off his mouth.

"What key?"

"Where's thek key? The key?"

"I don't know about a key."

"The I'll find it myself." The man says, now ready to strike Fitz and he already thinks that would be it, the moment he dies, when the door is kicked and Simmons brusts in, holding guns.

"A friend of yours." She asks as the man turns Fitz's body, shielding himself from the girl, and that's when it all happens, the gun fires and Simmons shoots the men that get inside the room, the other splashes kerosene around the room and Fitz manages to free himslef from the man, throwing the candle in his table into the men's eye.

"The map!The map! l forgot the map!" Fitz yells, but SIimmons is already dragging him with her in the hallaway.

"Relax. l'm the 's all up here." She points at her head and Fitz sighs.

"Oh, that's comforting."

* * *

"Leo!" Lance yells trying to find his brother as he gets inside the room his brother should be in when he sees the box, and picks it up, only to have it taken from his hands when someone takes it from his hand. "Hey, that mine!" He says as he runs from the man, that's still trying to fight him.

* * *

"Can you swim?" Simmons asked the man in front of her as they ran from their attackers, that were now destroying everything on the boat.

"Of course l can swim, if the occasion calls for it."

"Trust me." The girl says as she pushes Fitz from the boat into the river. "lt calls for it."

* * *

"Americans." Lance said as he passed the group of americans, that were shooting any and everybody that passed in front of them in the middle of the fights. "l say, bloody good show, chaps! And did l panic?" He says pointing at himselft then at the box "l think not." He said jumping in the water.

* * *

"We've lost everything!" Fitz told the man and woman in front of him. "All of our tools, all the equipment! All my clothes!"

"Simmons!" Yelled a voice across the river, Garrett's. "Hey! Simmons! lt looks to melike l've got all the horses!"

"Hey, Garrett." Simmons yelled with a smirk to the older man "Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

* * *

"Remember our bet, Simmons." The american tall woman yelled at the girl as she passed in front of them with the camels their group brought. "First one to the city, 500 cash bucks. A hundred of them bucks is yours if you help us win that bet." She said turning to Garrett.

"Oh, my pleasure. Hey, Simmons. Nice camel." The man said before making his horses ride faster, making distance between his group and her group.

"Get ready for it." Simmons told Fitz with a smile.

"For what?" Fitz asked, unsure of what the girl was telling him.

"We're about to be shown the way." She says before the sun starts to rise, revealing the shape of a vulcano, that shifts several times before turning into the city.

"Can you believe it?" Fitz beams with a huge smile. "Hamunaptra."

"Here we go again." Simmons says and the american group start to race to the city, when Fitz starts to race as well, competing to win.

"Go, Fitz, go." Lance yells to his broter as young man manages to arrive in the city, before the other group.

"You boys owe me five hundred dollars." Simmons yells as she passes the group to find Fitz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, also the aos season 3 finale was yesterday, but i'm still sad over it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gropus find intresting stuff, and someone wakes up from a long sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, big huge thanks to cshalott for helping me with a funny scene in this chapter that would not happen without her (really all of this fic has her help).
> 
> And, once again, I don't own anything. Also, this is the longest chapter so far. over 3k words, but I couldn't split this one...

 

"That's a statue of Anubis. lt's legs go deep underground." Fitz said pointing at a large statue in the front of the citiy. "According to Bembridge scholars,that's where we'll finda secret compartment... containing the golden Book of Amun-Ra. Lance, you're meant to catch the sun with that." he said pointing at the mirror his brother was playing with.

"So, uh, what are these old mirrors for?" Simmons asked Fitz and he smiled, he loved to see these ancient things and what were they meant for.

"Ancient mirrors. lt's an ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see." He smiled to the girl again, as she showed him a box full of intruments.

"Uh, here, this is for, uh, you. Go ahead." She said giving him the box "lt's something l borrowed off our American brethren. l thought you might like it- you might need it for when you're, uh- uh, yeah."

* * *

"Oh, my God. lt's a sah-netjer." Fitz told the group as they got inside the chamber.

"Huh?"

"A preparation room." Fitz told the girl.

"Preparation for what?" Jemma asked.

"For entering the afterlife."

"Mummies, my good friend. This is where they made the mummies." Lance told the girl. "What the- What was that?"

"Sounds like... bugs." Fitz answered his brother.

"He said bugs." Simmons said alarmed.

"What do you mean, bugs?"

"l hate bugs." Lance said with an annoyed voice as they got to their final destination.

"The legs of Anubis. The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here." Fitz told them when the american group got in and Simmons reaised her gun.

"You scared the bejeezus out of us, Simmons." One of them, the tall blonde told the girl.

"Likewise." Simmons answered.

"Hey, that's my tool kit." Another girl said, Daisy.

"l don't think so." Simmons told her and she backed away.

"Okay." The girl said getting back to her team "Perhaps l was mistaken."

"Have a nice day, gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with." Fitz smiled to the group, trynig to e friendly.

"Push off! This is our dig site." The tall american man said and Simmons raised her guns at them, she wasn't about to let the place, it was theirs.

"We got here first." She told the group.

"This here's our statue, friend." Daisy told the other group.

"l don't see your name written on it... pal."

"Yes, well, there's only four of you... and 15 of me. Your odds are not so great, Simmons." Garrett told her with a threatening smile.

"l've had worse."

"Yeah, me too." Lance argued with them.

And in that moment Fitz realised something. The sand was falling on a whole in the floor, there was another way to get the book from the statue.

"Oh, look, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children. lf we're going to play together, we must learn to share." Fitz said touching the Simmons' arms and looking at her in the eye "There are other places to dig."

* * *

"According to these hieroglyphics... we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs." Fitz siad as he, Simmons and Lance dig on the sand, to find the legs of the statue.

"When those damn yankers go to sleep we'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them." Lance says with a laugh.

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?" Simmons asked Fitz, she wasn't so sure his plan would work, it would be easier to just fight for the place they were before.

"Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it." Fitz laughed, and Simmons smiled with him, he was starting to grow on her and this could go either in the best way, or in the worst. And she had no idea of which one she would be more confortable with.

"Where'd our smelly little friend get to?" Lance asked and Simmons realised that he wasn't with them, worry started to fill her, but she soon forgot, he was probably trying to find gold by himself.

* * *

"Careful! Seti was no fool. l think perhaps we should let the diggers open it, hmm?" Mack told his team as they found a box, inside the Anubis statue.

"Oh, l think we should listen to the good doctor, Mack." Daisy said, already thinking of the gold and the possibilities with it.

"Yeah, sure. Let them open it." Bobbi told Garrett, montioning to him to tell he egyptian team they brought with them.

"Zee-eda."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars." Simmona told the brothers as they walked to their usual digging spot.

"They'd take out your heart as well. You know how they took out your brains?" Lance started, knowing Fitz would start to get nervous.

"l don't think we need to know this." Fitz interveined.

"They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose... scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils." Lance finished as Fitz let our a sigh.

"That's gotta hurt." Simmons said as she noticed Fitz face, disgusted.

"lt's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this." Lance laughed to them.

"lf l don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification." Fitz said and Simmons laughed. Yes, this could be a problem for her, to get attached.

And that's when it happens, the roof falls and suddently Fitz pushes Jemma so that's she's shielded by his body and Lance dives for the other wall and they see it.

"Oh, my God. lt's a- lt's a sarcophagus." Lance says as they all get up and go see it closely.

"Buried at the base of Anubis." Simmons says.

"He must have been someone of great importance." Fitz says. "Or he did something very naughty."

* * *

"Well, who is it?" Simmons asked Fitz as he read the hieroglyphs.

''He That Shall Not Be Named.'' Fitz told her.

"This looks like some sort of a lock." Simmons sais as she touched the symbols.

"Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out.

"Yeah, no kidding. lt'd take us a month to crack into this thing without a key."

"A key?" Fitz said "A key! A key! That's what he was talking about!"

"Who?"

"The man on the barge. The one with the hook. He was looking for a key."

"Hey, that's mine." Lance said as Fitz took the box, now a key from his hands and he feel backwards, outside of the chamber, right on top of someone. The Warden, or better, the dead Warden.

* * *

"What do you suppose killed him?" Fitz asked his brother as they sat in from of the fire.

"Did you ever see him eat?"

"Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were, uh... melted." Simmons told the boys.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"How?" Lance said.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of ancient booby trap."

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Lance laughed.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, you two!" Fitz said. "There's no such thing as that."

"You don't believe in curses?" Jemma asked.

"No, l don't." Fitz told the girl in front of him "l believe if l can see it and l can touch it, it's real. That's what l believe."

"l believe in being prepared." She answered him, taking her things and starting to clean them.

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in." Lance said as he went through the Warden's box. "My God, what is it? A broken bottle. Glenlivet. Twelve years old! He may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste."

And that's when it begun, the gunshots. People yelling and running while a group entered the camp and shot at everyone in front of them.

"Take this. Stay here." Simmons said to Fitz as she gave him a gun.

"No, wait, wait! Wait for me. Wait!" Fitz said as he run to help.

"Fitz!"Lance yelled "Excuse me, but didn't the man just say ''stay here''? Fitz!"

"Mr. Mackenzie." Fitz said trying to warn the people that they were being attacked. "Wake up!"

"Simmons!" Fitz yelled, trying to find the girl.

"Enough! Yallah! We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day. Yallah! Nimshi!"

"Simmons." He said as he found the girl.

"Hey."She said, hugging him, something she never did, but couldn't help but to do with him.

"Are you all right?" He asked her with his face buried in her hair.

"Yes, l'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Thank you."

"That proves it. Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand. For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there." Lance said as he found the duo.

"No, these men are desert people. They value water, not gold." Simmons told them, something big was happening.

* * *

"Hey, tough stuff, try a right hook. Ball up your fist and put it- put it up like that." Simmons said to Fitz as they drank and she tried to teach him to fight.

"Mm-hmm." He answered trying to hit her, but failing, clearly drunk.

"And then mean it. Hit it right here." SImmons said positioning his hands in front of her "l mean it!"

"Okay." He said and fell down again.

"Okay, it's time for another drink."

"Unlike my brother, miss... l know when to say no." Fitz laughed at her.

"And unlike your brother, sir... you, l just don't get." Jemma laughed at him.

"l know. You're wondering... what is a place like me doing in a boy like this."

"Yeah, something like that." She laughed athim again, feeling each time more attached to this boy she barely met.

"Egypt is in my see, my- my father... was a very, very famous explorer... and he loved Egypt so much... he married my mother, who was an Egyptian... and quite an adventurer herself."

"l get your father, and l get your mother... and, uh... l get him, but... what are you doing here?" She couldn't help but to ask.

"Look, l-l may not be... an explorer... or-or an adventurer... or a treasure seeker or a gunfighter... Miss Simmons...but l am proud of what l am." He said getting closer and closer to her.

"And what is that?"

"l... am a librarian. And l am going to kiss you... Miss Simmons." He siad getting even closer to her face.

"Call me Jemma." She said, giving him a special place in her heart, she never liked people to call her by the first name, it felt too, personal. But with him, she felt like she passed that stage long ago.

"Oh, Jemma." He said, getting too close to her again, but falling on her lap instead, and Jemma was left once again wondering why was she feeling such things for him, things she never felt before.

He was too nice, and good, and she was... nothing like him. But still, that part of her, that part she still allowed to fell, couldn't help but grow more and more, always thinking about him, and wishing to be with him. And this was something that she decided on that night, was good.

* * *

"There is a curse upon this chest." Bobbi Morse said to her friends, as they saw the chest in front of them.

"Curse, my ass." Daisy said.

"Who cares?" Mack agreed with his friend, it was a big discovery, they could win a lot with it.

"Have a care, Mr. Mack. ln these hallowed grounds, that which was set forth in ancient times.. is as strong today as it was then."

"We understand." Daisy said, "Open it."

"What's it say?" Mack got curiosu to know.

''Death will come on swift wings... to whomsoever opens this chest. We should not be here. This is not good. lt says, ''There is one... the undead... who, if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law... to consummate this curse.'''

"Let's make sure we don't bring anyone back from the dead then." Daisy chuckled.

''He will kill all who open this chest... and assimilate their organs and fluids... and in so doing, he will regenerate... and no longer be the undead... but a plague upon this Earth.''

"Well, we didn't come all this way for nothin'." Daisu says, eager to open the chest and find their treasure.

"That's right." Mack finished, opeting the chest, when all the torches flicker, and Garrett runs scared.

"lt's the curse. lt's the curse. lt's the curse! Beware of the curse! Beware!"

"Stupid superstitious bastard." They laugh, unaware of what it might happen;

* * *

"Oh, l've dreamt about this since l was a little boy." Fitz beams as he, Jemma and Lance try to open the sarcophagus.

"You dream about dead guys?" Jemma teases, when Fitz notices something.

"Look, his sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next."

"Tough break."

"Yeah, l'm all tears." Lance laughs.

"Now, let's see who's inside, shall we?" They open with Lance's key and the lid cracks open with a hiss, and a bad smell takes over the room. But the lid is still stuck, and they have to pull it to open, when they see it. The mummy.

"Oh, my God, l hate it when these things do that." Fitz says, a bit disgusted with the sight in front of him.

"ls he supposed to look like that?" Jemma asks

"No, l've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still- still-"

"Juicy." Jemma finishes for Fitz, that goes to inspect the mummy closer.

"Yes. He must be more than 3,000 years old... and, well, it looks as if he's still... decomposing."

"Hey, look at that. What do you make of this?" Jemma asks, looking at the lid, with marks all over it.

"My God, these marks were made with... fingernails." Fitz says tracing the lines with his own fingers. "This man was buried alive. And he left a message. ''Death is only the beginning.''"

* * *

"Oh, my God. lt does exist. The Book of the Dead." Bobbi can't help but laugh of excitement.

"A book? Who cares about a book? Where the hell's the treasure?" Daisy says, angry that they went all the way to Hamunaptra for a single book.

"This, ladies and gentlemen... this is treasure." Bobbi laughs again, looking at the book.

"Hell, l wouldn't trade you for a brass-" Mack says kicking the box when suddently another lid opens and they see it, five jewel encrusted canopic jars, and one, already broken and without it's jewels. "Look at that."

" There's your treasure, gentlemen."

"Now we're onto something." Daisy laughs, taking one of the jars.

* * *

"l believe you need a key to open that book." Fitz says as he passes trhough the camp and see Bobbi strugling to open the book in her hands.

"Say, O'Connell, what do you think these babies'll fetch?" Daisy laughs at Jemma.

"We hear you boys found yourselves a nice, gooey mummy." Mack goes, teasing them.

"Congratulations. lf you dry that fella out, you mightbe able to sell him for firewood." Daisy continues.

"Look what l found." Fitz says as he gets closer to the group in front of the fire.

"You're in his seat. Yup." Jemma says to Garrett as she pulls him up.

"Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters. l found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him."

"So somebody threw these in with our guy, and then they slowly ate him alive?" Jemma can't help but asks.

"Very slowly. He certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him."

"Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter." Lance laughs.

"Well, according to my readings... our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses... one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers. ln my research, l've never heard of this curse having actually been performed."Fitz tells them.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes, well, they- They never used it because they feared it so. lt's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise... he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

* * *

"That's called stealing, you know." Jemma says as she wakes up to see Fitz getting closer to Lance, to get the key, with the book in his hands.

"According to you and my brother... it's called borrowing." Fitz smiles to the girl in front of him.

"l thought the Book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold."

"lt is made out of gold. This isn't the Book of Amun-Ra. This is something else. l think this may be the Book of the Dead."

"The Book of the Dead? Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?"

"lt's just a book. No harm ever came from... reading a book." Fitz says as he opens and all the torches flicker once more.

"That happens a lot around here. So, what's it say?"

''Amun Ra. Amun Dei.'' "lt speaks of the night and of the day." Fitz says reading the hieroglyphs.

"You must not read from the book!" Bobbis yells as they're suddently hit with a wave of locusts flying to the camp and they run,

"Run! Go, go!" Fitz yells to Jemma, and they all suddently realise, they must have done something really wrong now.

"What have we done?" Bobbi asks holding the book, as the locusts starts to fly over her. "What have we done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you thought of it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I thought last chapter was long, this one got longer than that... Almost 4k... That's a record for me... Hope you like it, we're almost reaching the end...

"Where the hell did they come from?" Mack yelled to his team as they entered the chambers, trying to save themselves.

"l ain't waitin' around to find out." Daisy said, before she fell on the ground, losing her glasses. "My glasses. My glasses!" She yelled trying to hold on the people passing, that only pushed her away.

"Leave me! Leave me!" One of them yelled and she started to lose hope.

"Hey! Hey! Could you help me find my gl- Oh." She yelled once more to Garrett as he passed by her, only to hear a cracking noise, made by her glasses.

"Wait for me!" Garrett yelled and Daisy felt a weird presence next to her, something bad.

* * *

"Who's there? Who's there? Daisy?" Simmons yelled to the darkness as she entered the chambers, trying to find the others as someone jumped on her. "Ah, Lance!"

"Scarabs!" Lance shouted instead of helping her up, and then she saw the thousands of scarabs entering the chamber.

"Run, Leo!" Jemma yelled and they all tried to find a way to shield themselves, when Fitz disappeared.

"Go, go, go! Run!" Lance yelled to her, "Go find him, I'm right behind you."

* * *

"Oh. Oh, Miss Daisy. Thank goodness." Fitz said to the young woman whose back was turned to him, after falling on a hole in the chamber, rather a scret passage if you asked him, he was starting to feel scared of what might happen. "l was just starting to get scared. l've lost everyone. l-" He continued but the girl turned to him.

"My eyes. My eyes. Please help me." Daisy begged and Fitz gasped, she had no eyes, only holes where they should be. "My tongue. He took my tongue."

"Who?" He couldn't help but ask.

"The evil." Daisy said and Fitz saw for himself, the mummy, the one he was starting to belive he woke up.

* * *

"There you are!" Jemma said to Fitz as she found him "Will you quit playing hide-and-seek? Come on. Let's get out of here." She said, trying to pull Fitz to her, when she saw the mummy. "Whoa!" And that's when she shot it, and ran with Fitz.

* * *

"l told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all... for you have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3,000 years." Said a woman, with dark hair.

"Relax. l got him."

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world."

"You bastards." Bobbi yelled to the woman and her people. "What did you do to her?"

"We saved him, saved her before the creature could finish his work."

"Leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all." She warned them once again. "We must now go on the hunt and try and find a way to kill him."

"l already told you l got him." Jemma said once more, this was contained, whatever that was couldn't survive the many bullets she put on it.

"Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep... and he will never stop." She said before leaving with her group.

* * *

Garrett was runnig for his life, he never thought this could happen. He felt like it was so much more than he knew, and he was right. The presence he was feeling was weird, like a ghost, except it wasn't a ghost, it was a mummy. "May the good Lord protect and watch over me... as a shepherd watches over his flock." He begger for his life, but the creature didn't care, "No? Okay."

Now, he tried on every language he knew how to pray on, and they were many. He was almost reaching the end of the long chain of necklaces when the creature stopped getting closer and offered him money, he couldn't only expect in exchange of help.

"My prince."

* * *

"l thought you said you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff." Jemma said picking Fitz's things and putting them on his bag in the hotel in Cairo.

"H-Having an encounter with a 3,000-year-old walking, talking corpse... does tend to convert one." Fitz said taking the things off his bag and back to his wardrobe.

"Forget it. We're out the door, down the hall and we're gone." Jemma exclaimed, she wasn't about to let them stay there with a crazy mummy after them.

"Oh, no, we are not." Fitz disagreed, and that's when the bickering started.

"Oh, yes, we are."

"Oh, no, we are not. We woke him up,and we are going to stop him." Fitz said with a conviction that yes, they could stop the thing.

'''We''? What we? We didn't read that book." Jemma said taking Fitz books and placing them on his bags. "l told you not to play around with that thing. Didn't l tell you?"

"Yes, then me, me, me, me, l, l,l woke him up and l intend to stop him." Fitz said as Jemma put his cat inside his bags.

"Yeah? How? You heard the lady- no mortal weapons can kill this guy."

"Then we are just going to have to find some immortal ones." Fitz told her, again with the smile that sometimes made her forget things, but not tongiht, no. She would protect them.

"There goes that ''we'' again."

"Will you listen to me? We have to do- Once this creature has been reborn... his curse is going to spread until the whole of the Earth is destroyed."

"Yeah? ls that my problem?"

"lt is everybody's problem."

"Fitz, l appreciate you saving my life and all, but when l signed on... l agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. l have done that. End of job. End of story. Contract terminated." She said, taking th books once more, after he took them off the bags.

"That's all l am to you? A contract?" Fitz argued with a sad smile, and Jemma sighed.

"You can either tag along with me... or you can stay here... and try and save the world! What's it gonna be?"

"l'm staying."

"Fine!" She yelled to him.

"Fine." He yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Fine!" She said and Fitz closed his, now, empty bag and Jemma left the room, with a sad face. If that's how he wanted to do, fine. But she wouldn't stay to see the world go down.

* * *

"l'm the last of the Royal Air Corps still stationed out here, you know. Some bloody idiot spilled his drink. All the other laddies died in the sky and were buried in the sand. Good chaps, every one of them too. Ooh."

"Hi, Winston."

"Ye- Uh- You know, Simmons. Ever since the end of the great war... there hasn't been a- a single challenge... worthy of a man like me."

"Yeah? We all got our little problems today, Winston."

"l just wish l could have chucked it in with the others... and gone down in flame and glory... instead of sitting around here... rotting of boredom and booze."

"Cheers. Mmm."

"Mmm. Oh, well, back to the airfield." The man said turning to the lady next to him.

"Tell me, has your brother always been-" Simmons asked Lance, didn't even need to complete her question before he answered.

"Oh, yes, always."

"We're all packed up, but the damn boat doesn't leave till tomorrow morning." Bobbi said, with a sad face, Simmons could almost swear she saw Lance mimic but instead of the conforting words she was expecting to hear him say over to match his sad smile to the american girl, nothing came.

"Tail set firmly between your legs, l see." He said after a few seconds, Jemma thought to control himself.

"You can talk. You don't have some sacred walkin' corpse after ya." Mack told the group with anger.

"So, uh, how's your friend?" Jemma ansed, knowing the situation wasn't much nice.

"She had his eyes and her tongue ripped out." Mack said, now looki ng sad. "How would you be?"

* * *

"l'm so pleased... to meet you." Daisy said with struggle as she held her hand on the meeting with someone Garrett said could help her, in the state she was, she didn't even thought twice about what help could it be.

"Prince Hive does not like to be touched." Garrett bat her hand away. "A silly Eastern superstition, l'm afraid."

"Please forgive me."

"Oh-ho. Whoops. Miss Johnson...Prince Hive thanks you for your hospitality." He told her in a theatening voice, getting close to her face. "And for your eyes... - and for your tongue."

"Wha-" She said, but it was too late now, she was feeling it again, the presence. The evilness.

"But l am afraid more is needed."

"Wha-"

"The prince must finish the job... and consummate the curse which you and your friends... - have brought down upon yourselves." Garrett said, stepping away to let Hive do his work, and kill the girl. Taking away her organs for himself, to regenerate himself. There was nothing he could do.

"Wait! No!"

There was nothing no one would be able to do to stop Hive.

* * *

"Sweet Jesus! Tasted just like- Blood." Simmons said as she took a shot of her drink, only to see it turn red, along with every possible water in sight.

''And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red... and were as blood.'' Lance said what they were all thinking and Jemma realized.

"He's here."

* * *

"Oh, looks like there's gonna be a storm." Fitz commented seeing the sky turn dark as he walked throught the hotel.

"Oh, Fitz!" He heard a female voice yelling and he reconized in a second.

"Oh, so you're still here." He couldn't help but to say.

"We've got problems." It was all she chose to say intead, when she saw someone in the bushes.

"Hey! Garrett, you little stinkweed. Where you been?" They followed him, but he ran too fast, back to the quarters, where they saw it. Daisy was completly taken now. Dead. And the mummy, suddently realising it had company, got closer to Fitz, touching his arm, and then trying to pull him to it, only to have his cat jump in front of him, and he disappeared in a sand cyclone, leaving they alll wondering what was that about.

"We are in serious trouble. We are in very serious trouble." Was all Fitz managed to say.

"He does seem to like Fitz. Yeah, what's that about?" Lance asked. "What's this guy want?"

"There's only one person that can give us any answers." Fitz said and Jemma knew that nothing good would come out of this, not if they didn't stop it.

* * *

"You!" Jemma said raising her weapons at Coulson and the woman next to him, the same one that attacked them while in Hamunaptra.

"Mr. Fitz." Coulson said. "Gentlemen and Lady."

"What is she doing here?" Fitz asked.

"Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?" Coulson answered pointing at Jemma, Bobbi and Mack, that all had his guns raised at them.

"After what l just saw... l'm willing to go on a little faith here." Jemma said and lowered her gun.

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Hive... from being reborn into this world."

"Because of you, we have failed." The woman finished for Coulson.

"You think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Jemma asked, uncapable to belive they were hurting innocent people.

"To stop this creature? Let me think. Yes!" Coulson answered, and the woman said at the same time. "Yes!"

"Question: Why doesn't he like cats?" Lance asked, curious.

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated. Then he will fear nothing." The woman answered.

"You know how he gets hisself fully regenerated?" Coulson asked, trying to make a point to show them they should back away.

"By killin' everyone who opened that chest. And suckin' 'em dry!" Mack answered for Couslon

"Lance, will you stop playing with that?"Fitz told his brother that got distracted by a few gold pieces on the shelves. "When l saw him alive at Hamunaptra, he murmured something, I couldn't really understand, but it was something like 'host'. And then just now in Mr. Burns' quarters, h-he tried to take me with him."

"lt's because of his search for th perfect host that he was cursed." May told the group.

"Apparently, even after 3,000 years- He still wants aperfect host for himself, so he can regenate his lover, Anck-su-namun."

"Yes, that is very romantic, but what has it got to do with me?" Fitz asked, knowing he was most likely not going to like his answer.

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead, by gaining strenght in sacrificing a soul." The woman told them.

"And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." Couslon finished and all eyes were on Fitz.

"Bad luck, old boy." Lance teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need... to kill the creature." Coulson said, plotting his plans.

"We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." Bobbi said as she looked throught the windows and saw nothing but sarkness

''And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens... and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt.'' Lance said the verse and they all stopped for a whiel.

"We must stop him from regenerating."

"Who opened that chest?" The woman asked.

"There was me and Mack here. And Daisy, of course. And that other Egyptologist fellow." Bobbi answered.

"What about my buddy Garrett?" Jemma asked the other girl

"No, he scrammed outta there 'fore we opened the thing."

"Yeah, he was the smart one."

"Well, that sounds like him." Jemma laughed.

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort... - before the creature can get to him." Simmons told the group. They were not going to let an old mummy ruin their lives.

* * *

"He stays here." Jemma said poinitng at Fitz "You three, come with me." Simmons told the boys in the group

"You can't leave me behind like some old carpetbag." Fitz argued.

"Who put you in charge? Simmons, what do you think you are doing?" He said as she started to psuh him, with all her strenght back to his room. "Lance! Simmons!"

"Sorry, but he's a bit... though." Hunter said as he saw his brother get pushed so he would get inside his room.

"Coward that you are! Simmons, you are not leaving me in here! Lance Hunter, if you don't open this door in one minute flat- Simmons, let me out of here." Fitz said but it was too late, the door was locked already.

"This door doesn't open. He doesn't come out, and no one goes in, right?" Simmons told them in a seriosu tone. She was not going to let Fitz be taken by that thing.

"Right."

"Right?" She asked again and they all answered stronger.

"Right."

"Simmons! Lance!" They heard Fitz yell, but Jemma paid no attention.

"Let's go, Lance." She said instead.

"Oh, l thought l could just stayat the fort and, uh, reconnoiter."

"Now!" She yelled and he ran to get near her.

"Yeah, right. We're just gonna rescue the Egyptologist."

* * *

"Well, well, well. Let me guess. Spring cleaning." Jemma said with a laugh as they entered the egyptologist's house and threw a chair at Garrett.

"Nice shot." Lance laughed next to her.

"Oh, Garrett, did you fall down? Let me help us up." She said motioning to Lance so he could pull Garrett up, near the fan. "You came back from the desert with a new friend, didn't you, Garrett?"

"What friend? You are my only friend."

"What the hell are you doing with this creep? What's in it for you?" She asked and he laughed.

"lt is better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path. As long as l serve him, l am immune."

"lmmune from what?" Lance asked.

"Piszkas allat."

"What did you say?" Jemma asked, with a tone that Garrett knew he shouldn't mess with.

"l don't wanna tell you. You'll just hurt me some more."

"What are you looking for? And try not to lie to me." Lance and pushed him next to the fan once more.

"The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra. He wants it back. He said to me it would be worth its weight in gold."

"What does he want the book for?" Jemma asked, it had to be more.

"l don't know. Something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to life. But that's all. He just wants the book, l swear. Just the book, l swear. And your brother. But other than that- But other than that-" Garrett said but before he could finish they heard a cry for help and Garrett kicked them both to the ground and ran.

"That's two down, two to go. Then he'll be coming after Fitz." Lance said as they saw the sight from the window. The egyptologist was dead.

* * *

"Guards in place! Reporting all clear, sir!" Mack joked as he and Bobbi played, shooting things.

"To hell with this. l'm goin' downstairs, get me a drink. You want somethin'?" She said eventually, growing tired of the little games, and of playing babysitter to Fitx.

"Yeah. Yeah, get me a glass of bourbon." He said, with a laugh.

"All right."

"A-And a shot of bourbon." He kept going, just to piss Bobbi.

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"And a bourbon chaser."

"l'll get your damn bourbon!" Bobbi said instead leaving the door open.

"Don't worry about the door." He said gonig to close it, olny to be stopped by it. By the thing. That took his organs and his body with no problem. Now, he was off to find Fitz. He turned himself into sand, and passed the keyhole in the door with ease. The boy, sleeping soundly in the bed, didn't even expect when the mummy got closer and closer, ready to strike him with a blade.

"Anck-su-namun, Host." He said lifiting his weapon, ready to harm the boy, and take his blood, to bring back his love, when it happened.

"Hey, get your ugly face off of him!" Jemma yelled and threw the white cat in his hands, and he vanished in the sand once more.

"You all right?" Jemma asked the boy in front of her, hugging him tight.

"Well, l'm not sure." He said instead, holding her even tighter.

* * *

"Well, according to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra... is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now it was a notion l was unwilling to believe." Fitz told the group as they walked throught the musaum, trying to find a clue to stop Hive.

"Believe it, brother. That's what brought our buddy back to life." Lance said.

"l'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people to life-" Fitz started.

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him." Jemma finished for him and they both smiled.

"That's the myth. Now we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden." Fitz told the girl but they heard loud noises and yells from the street.

"Hive. Hive."

"Last but not least... my favorite plague- boils and sores." Lance said, looking at the group of people outside the museum, that were yelling, and in a trance.

"They have become his slaves. So it has begun, the beginning of the end." The woman, they still didn't knew her name, and Jemma made a mental note to ask her.

"Not quite yet, it hasn't." Coulson told her and they decided to look more in the hieroglyphs.

"Come on." Lance hurried them, but there was nothing they could do, but to try and decipher the clues in from of them.

"According to Bembridge scholars, the golden Book of Amun-Ra... is located inside the statue of Anubis." Fitz said, reading as fast as he could.

"That's where we found the black book." Jemma told him.

"Exactly."

"Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken." Jemma laughed.

"They mixed the books up. Mixed up where they were buried. So if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis... then the golden bookmust be inside-" Fitz said.

"Come on, Leo. Faster." Lance hurried his brother, with the evil getting closer, he couldn't waste time.

"Patience is a virtue." Fitz sang to his brother who continued unpleased.

"Not right now it isn't." Jemma sang back, knowing he had to hurry if they didn't want to get all killed by Hive.

"Uh, l think l'll go and get the car started." Lance said, sensing that they needed to find a way out quickly.

"l've got it. The golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Take that, Bembridge scholars."Fitz said, fist bumping the air.

* * *

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Lance said as he turned the car on. "Get this thing in gear, boy."

"Let's get outta here." Bobbi told him, stepping in the car with the group, ready to leave.

"Leo." Jemma yelled "Come on, Leo. Hurry up."

"Hive!" The screams were getting louder.

"You're gonna get yours, Garrett! You hear me? You're gonna get yours!" Jemma yelled at him as they passed in front of him, but it was too late to leave. Hive was already there.

"Oh, like l've never heard that before!" Garrett laughed and te people, controlled by Hive pushed Fitz from the car.

"lt's the creature. He's fully regenerated." Coulson told them.

"Keetah mi pharos... aja nilo, isirian." The creature said, and Fitz gluped.

''Come with me, my host. lt is time to make you mine forever.''

"'For all eternity,'' idiot." He couldn't help but to correct.

"Koontash dai na... aja nilo."

''Take my hand... and l will spare your friends.''

"Oh, dear." He said and asked the girl next to him, "Have you got any bright ideas?"

"l'm thinkin', l'm thinkin'." She said holding his hand tight.

"You better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy... you're the first one l'm coming after." He said with a small smile and let go of her hand.

"Don't!" It was all she could say, trying to pull him to her, but ut was too late, he was next to the creature.

"He has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual." Fitz, said, mouthing 'Find me.'

"He is right. Live today, fight tomorrow." The woman pushed her back and whispered to her ear.

"Leo!" Jemma yelled but with that, they disappeared, Hive taking Fitz and Garrett wih him, leaving Jemma only to think of what she will do to save him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sings* Patience is virtue... Only two or three chapters to go now... Hope you all enjoyed this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. It may or may not have an epilogue... I'm still debating about it, but my uni is going to probably make me hold my plans for a while since I'll be too busy, so for now, it's completed. But I may add a few things over the time later.
> 
> A huge huge thanks to all of you that liked the story and a special thanks to c.shalott (Anna) whom I made watch the movie just ot get her help on this (okay, I did cause it was a good movie and my favorite and she should watch), but still, I couldn't have done this without her help.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, and thanks again.

 

* * *

"Morning, Winston." Jemma said going to the bar to find the pilot, hoping he would help her find Fitz, they need all the help they can get. After loosing the american team, Bobbi was the last one to go, being taken by the group controlled by Hive, they weren't many people left. The misterious woman leaving to gather help for them, but it was too urgent for wait, Jemma had to get Fitz back, she had to. "Uh, a word?"

"What's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps?" He asked, clearly drunk.

"Not a damn thing." She told him, hoping he would agree.

"ls it dangerous?" The man asked with curiosity.

"You probably won't live through it." She said the truth, it was dangerous, she didn't knew if she was going to get Fitz back, but she would try.

"By Jove, do you really think so?"

"Everybody else we've bumped into has died. Why not you?" She played with him, sensing that was what he wanted. An adventure.

"What's the, uh- What's the challenge then?" The man asked with an excited face.

"Rescue the damsel in distress, in this case, sir in distress, kill the bad guy and save the world."

"Oh! Winston Havelock at your service, sir." He said doing a continence.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Jemma asked Lance as he held himself on the wing of the plane Winston was flying.

"Do l bloody look all right?" He yelled through the wind.

"See that?" Jemma asked looking at the sand cyclone, a few meters ahead of them.

"l've never seen one so big." Winston beamed with excitment.

"Never?" Lance asked, worried.

"No!"

* * *

"Get off of me! Get off!" Leopold Fitz yelled to Garrett as he fell on top of him.

"l need a new job." The man murmured.

"Oh, my God. We're back." Fitz said as he realized where he was. Hamunaptra.

* * *

"Oh, my God." Jemma yelled to Winston as they saw where they were heading.

"Hang on, men and lady!" Winston yelled to them as they flew above the sand, when it happened, a huge sand storm, except this one had a face to it, Hive's.

"Stop it!" Fitz yelled." You'll kill them!"

"That's the idea." Garrett smirked.

"Here l come, laddies!" Winston yelled as he flew into the sand, ready to go to the other side, knowing it could not end well. And it didn't. The plane fell.

"Excuse me." Lance told Jemma as she got up from the plane, now nose down on the sand. "A little help would be useful... if it's not too much trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah. All right." Jemma told him as she pulled him up, and went to Winston, getting no response from the older man.

"Winston! Hey, Winston!" Lance yelled to him and Jemma saw it, the sand was moving. They had to leave the place.

"Quicksand!" She yelled and pulled Hunter to her "Get back! lt's quicksand."

* * *

"Keep moving!" Garrett yelled at Fitz and the boy turned to him.

"Nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their comeuppance."

"Really? They do?" Garrett smirked.

"Oh, yes. Always." He told him with an even bigger smirk.

* * *

"Shatay Wapay Ku Ra Eck!" Hive started his ritual, to kill Fitz, and get his love back.

"Bembridge scholars never wrote about this." Fitz said as he saw it happening, the mummy, next to him was awake, he could only assume this was Anck-su-namun.

"Get off me. Get off!" Lance yelled to Jemma as they fell on the floor inside the chamber, the same one they had seen before where the mummies were prepared, after running inside the city, to save Fitz. "Wha- Wha- - Can you see-"

"Yeah." Jemma told him, still not beliving, the other mummy was alive, not only it, but there was other people with her.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Lance asked.

"Priests. Hive's priests." Jemma told him, "We have to find the book. Dig on the sand, it must be here somewhere."

"All right then." Lance kept digging as Jemma guarded him, shooting at the mummies and trying, at the same time, to get closer to Fitz.

"There he is!"

"Hello, Horus, old boy." Lance said as he got to the foot of the other statue, the one he hoped the other book would be.

"Let's go." Jemma yelled at him as she fought with Hive's priests, kicking and shooting, but she wasn't having much luck.

* * *

"Jemma! Lance!" Fitz shouted, trying to get their attention, and if he was being honest some help to get off his restrains, tied to table he wouldn't be much help. "Damn."

"These guys just don't quit, do they?" Jemma told him as she got close enough to free him.

"Keep digging." Fitz yelled to Lance. "What is he digging for, anyways?"

"Oh! The Book of Amun-Ra." Jemma told him, between fights with the priest, even thought she knew that they could not win if they didn't found the book, she had to fight, to protect them until they found a way.

"Save the boy. Kill the creature. What are you waiting for?"

"You all right?" Jemma asked Fitz as they tried to fight the priests together, without any luck.

"Let's go." Fitz told her. "I'm gonna be alright."

"The Book of Amun-Ra! l found it, Leo! l found it!" Lance shouted and for the first time in that day, they had hope.

"Shut up and get me off here, Lance!" Leo yelled trying to shield himself behind the statues as Anck-su-namun was running after him, "Help me with Anck-su-namun. Open the book, Lance. lt's the only way to kill him. You have to open the book and find the inscription."

"Well, l can't open it! lt's locked or something. - We need the key, Leo!" Lance yelled. "Where is it?"

"lt's inside his robes." Fitz told his brother as they both shouted and fighted, "Go and get it!"

"lm Yub Set Na." Hive yeled at his mummies, telling them to attack the group.

"Look out! There's one down- Jemma!" Fitz yelled as the mummies kept getting closer and closer each time, stronger too.

"Here's an inscription. 'Rasheem- Rasheem oola- Rasheem oola Kashka!'' Lance yelled to his brother as he tried to fight Anck-su-namun.

"Do something, Hunter." Fitz told him.

"Me?"

"You can command them." Fitz told his brother and the other men sighed.

"You have got to be joking."

"Finish the inscription on the cover, idiot. Then you can control them." Fitz yelled once more and Lance realized what he had to do.

"Oh. Right."

"Hurry up, Lance!" Jemma told him.

"l can't figure out this last symbol." Lance shouted to his brother as he fighted the mummies, trying to hit it with a rock, but failing miserably.

"What does it look like?" Fitz told him, while trying to escape from the mummy's grasp as she held his neck between her hands and tried to strangle him.

"lt's a, uh, a bird- a stork!"

"A-Ahmenophus!" Fitz told and his brother imediatly shouted.

"Uh, Hootash im Ahmenophus. Fa-Kooshka Anck-su-namun! Anck-su-namun!" The british man said and the mummies, Hive's priests all went to fight Anck-su-namun. Ending her life once more.

"Anck-su-namun!" Hive shouted to his love, but there was nothing he could do. She was gone. So she went to Lance, but as he did so, he gave the man a way to get the key, to open the book.

"Leo! l've got it." Lance yelled and threw the key to his brother than thanked him with a tender smile.

"Hurry, Leo! Hurry!" Jemma shouted to the boy next to her, she wouldn't be able to shield him from Hive much longer.

"You're not helping." Fitz gave a nervous laugh to the girl, "Oh! l've got it. Kadeesh mal. Kadeesh mal. Pared oos. Pared oos."

"l thought you said it was gonna kill him!" Jemma yelled as the words did nothing to the mummy, until he found it's way on the spar Jemma held to protect them.

"He's mortal." Fitz said as Hive fell backwards into the small pool with deep blue water, and the souls of the world of the dead pushed him deeper and the mummy murmured it's final words that Fitz easily translated.

''Death... is only the beginning.''

* * *

"Time to go." Jemma shouted to the group as the ceiling strated to fall on them.

"Ohh!" Lance said with a frown as he dropped the book in to another pool in the chamber.

"You've lost the book!" Fitz exclaimed, "Lance, l can't believe-"

"Come on!" Jemma pushed Fitz to her as they ran.

"Couldn't we just-" Lance begun, looking around and seeing the gold jars and jewels.

"No, Lance!" Jemma and Fitz shouted at the same time.

"Simmons! Wait for me!" Garrett yelled and Jemma looked back to see the older man, with bags full of gold.

"Come on, come on." She told him as they passed through the small opening, slowly falling on them.

"Wait! Please!"

"Come on, come on! Garrett!" Jemma shouted, but it was of no luck, there was no time for him to pass anymore. "Good-bye, Garrett."

* * *

"You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people." The woman with long hair, Jemma had yet to ask her name, smiled to them.

"Yes, well, it was nothing." Lance bragged himself.

"May Allah smile upon you always." She told them and the trio smiled at her.

"And... yourself." Fitz smiled.

"Yes, anytime." Jemma said, with a small smile to the woman that helped them so much.

"Stay out of trouble." Lance smirked.

"Also, what's your name?" Jemma asked the lady.

"May." She told them and turned around leaving them in the ruins of the city.

"She's just... leaving us here." Lance exclaimed to his brother and the girl, that now he was sure wasn't leaving their side anytime soon. "Well, l guess we go home empty-handed... again."

"l wouldn't say that." Fitz said, smiling as he got closer to the girl in front of him in the camel and kissed her, and unlike their first kiss, this one wasn't out of surprise, it was out of love. He knew that this was the one for him.

"Oh, please!" Lance said in an exasperated tone, and got closer to his camel. "How 'bout you, darling? Would you like a little kissy-wissy?"

(And much to everyone's suprise when they got back to Cairo, they did not left the city empty-handed, there was gold and jewels, curtesy of Garrett.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over. I hope you enjoy. And thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my uni semester will start soon, so updates won't be as frequent as I would like, but i'll make sure to have something every week or so. Thank you again, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
